Semana KorrAsami 2016 -
by Cryp
Summary: decidí participar en la semana KorrAsami después de mucho pensarlo, así que espero lo disfruten, cada día sera un capitulo, no olviden sus Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola escribo este one shot para la semana KorrAsami 2016 que después de mucho pensarlo resolví participar jajaja, soy nueva en esto así que perdonaran los errores**

 **Día 1 - Vida Hogareña**

Asami despertó temprano en la mañana como lo hacía normalmente, el sol apenas y se filtraba por la gran ventana de la habitación, se levantó despacio de la cama y alguien al otro lado de la misma se removió entre sueños, la pelinegra la miro sonriente, Korra su ya novia después de la caída de la Gran Unificadora, dormía bocabajo y cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada, su cuerpo estaba completamente extendido y dejaba descolgar una pierna en el borde del lecho, Asami sonrió ante esa imagen, aun no entendía como era que dormía tan bien al lado de la morena.

Estiro su cuerpo cual larga era para despertar sus músculos y recordó algo importante, Korra el avatar, tendría que estar en una reunión temprano. Suspiro pesadamente, hacer que la morena se despertara temprano era toda una odisea, rodeo la cama hasta llegar al frente de su acompañante y empujo con suavidad el hombro de la misma, recibiendo solo como un gruñido.

-hey…. El Avatar tiene una importante reunión en una hora- dijo mientras apartaba la almohada, Korra por su lado solo opto por dar media vuelta dándole la espalda a Asami y sencillamente seguir durmiendo.

La pelinegra rodo los ojos ante la actitud de su novia - Bien no me dejas otra forma- dijo mientras de un jalón retiro la sabana en la cual Korra estaba enrollada, la sureña se asustó y abrió los ojos de golpe

-Pero que! – dijo aun confusa y adormilada

-que más vale que te levantes ya si no quieres llegar tarde a la reunión- dijo Asami con algo de firmeza, Korra miro a Asami y esta sonrió para sí, le encantaba esos ojos azules como el mar, pero la mirada de la morena aún estaba adormilada y confusa.

-bien ya voy- contesto al fin mientras bostezaba

-Eso espero, iré a ducharme, pero no pierdas tiempo, entra al baño de invitados- Asami sin falta recorrió la habitación hasta internarse en el baño privado de la misma, ella tampoco podía perder tiempo, estaba a punto de lanzar otra invención en conjunto con Varrik y no podía perder tiempo, dejo que el agua caliente reconforta su piel, lavo con cuidado su cabello y por fin salió del baño entre una espesa nube de vapor cubierta únicamente por una toalla, se sentía mucho más activa después de la ducha, fue inmediatamente al armario, vio su ropa finamente doblada mientras más arriba en otro compartimiento toda la ropa del avatar estaba literalmente embutida, escogió las prendas que utilizaría y aparte a tientas selecciono las de Korra para tenérselas listas, las tomo y se dirigió a la cama para poder vestirse con más comodidad, pero entonces se detuvo infracto.

-por Raava….- murmuro mientras veía a la sureña profundamente dormida aun con sus pantalones azules y camisilla blanca que utilizaba de pijama.

-Korra ya se te hizo tarde!- dijo mientras dejaba la ropa en el suelo e iba a mover vigorosamente al avatar

-si ya voy- resonó la voz adormilaba mientras de nuevo, se daba media vuelta

-eso me dijiste hace media hora!- contesto Asami mientras empujaba a Korra fuera de la cama, quien profirió un quejido al impactar su rostro contra el suelo

-aahhh! No tenías que hacer eso!- dijo con un puchero mientras se sentaba y se tocaba la nariz, pero Asami la conocía bien y empezó golpearla con una almohada

\- te…he….dicho…que…te….alistes!- decía cada palabra entre golpe y golpe mientras dirigía a Korra al baño, quien solo refunfuñaba y hacia muecas antes de definitivamente encerrarse en el baño.

La pelinegra una vez victoriosa sonrió, Korra se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida, su comportamiento infantil había hecho de sus mañanas algo realmente divertido, y con ese pensamiento se vistió rápidamente.

De un momento a otro escucho un portazo y Korra salía a prisa del baño

-Llegare tarde, Llegare tarde, Llegare tarde, - mencionaba una y otra vez Korra mientras corría desesperada por toda la habitación, el agua seguramente había conseguido despertarla completamente, Asami solo se limitaba a mirar la escena entretenida mientras esperaba cruzada de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

Korra por el afán tiro su toalla al suelo y se secó rápidamente utilizando agua control, vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía, la pelinegra se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, no era que no lo hubiese visto antes, pero siempre lograba hacerla sonrojar, se perdió un momento entre los recuerdos poco decorosos, hasta que sintió unos labios contra su frente

-nos vemos para el almuerzo – dijo Korra mientras tomaba su planeador y se dirigía a la ventana -ah Asami- la llamo ganándose toda la atención de la pelinegra –Te amo- repuso al fin con su usual sonrisa torcida y salió en dirección a la tan importante reunión.

Asami sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, sin duda sus mañanas eran mucho más interesantes al lado de la sureña a cuando vivía prácticamente sola, miro el cuarto, todo estaba desorganizado, las sabanas y las almohadas estaban regadas por todo el lugar sumado a la ropa de Korra que en medio de su afán no vio, sino hasta el final, la que Asami le había alistado. Korra sin duda tenía la energía de un huracán.

Sonrió y miro el reloj que había colocado en su muñeca, Korra iba 15 minutos tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oneshot para la semana KorrAsami 2016**

 **Día 2 – Novia Gamer**

-Puede que seas ama si señora del Pai-sho, pero jamás ganaras en mi terreno – decía enérgicamente Korra.

Ambas chicas se habían tomado un fin de semana de las ocupaciones del Avatar y de ser la importante CEO de Industrias Futuro, solo para ser ellas mismas, dos chicas jóvenes y enamoradas, por ello estaban en la remota Isla Ember, tomándose unas mini vacaciones.

Hace unos instantes estaban jugando tranquilamente en la playa tomando el sol en traje de baño, hasta que Asami se autoproclamo reina de los juegos, haciendo énfasis en que siempre ganaba, sin importar contra quien lo hiciera, eso había sido un reto y si algo adoraba la sureña, era competir.

Ahora Korrar buscaba entre los arboles cercanos lo necesario para retar a Asami. Enterró una rama larga en la arena y ato una liana a esta.

-No puedo creer que hallas osado retar al Gran Avatar!- dijo Korra mientras haciendo agua control, de una forma más que exagerada, hacia una bola de hielo que se adhería al extremo de la liana, Asami sonrió alzando una ceja, y mirando decidida a la morena

-No te tengo miedo- profirió confiada –Ahora dime que tienes en mente- ambas se miraron retadoramente

-es sencillo- dijo en un tono de burla –es un juego de las tribus agua y es solo para los más fuertes y capaces- mencionaba la morena colocándole todo el dramatismo posible – la idea es que de un solo salto tocar con ambos pies la bola de hielo, cada vez la vamos subiendo más, hasta que una de las dos pierda- explico ahora con más sencillez

Korra en realidad sabía que si retaba en ingenio a Asami perdería sin remedio, más sin embargo en las pruebas físicas se sentía más que ganadora, hizo una venia un tanto ridícula invitando a la ingeniera a ser la primera, y su quijada callo al ver el poco esfuerzo que había hecho para lograr la finalidad del juego.

-Tu turno… Gran Avatar- dijo en tono burlón Asami mientras, Korra trago saliva, ahora se daba cuenta que no la tenía tan fácil, se acercó a la rama y salto logrando pegarle a la bola de hielo, ajusto la liana y el juego continuo.

Salto tras salto el juego se hacía más difícil, las dos tenían la respiración un poco agitada por el esfuerzo físico, era el turno de Korra, y Asami veía detenidamente la piel morena cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, pues la sureña llevaba una traje de baño típico de las tierras del sur lo cual dejaba al descubierto su bien torneado abdomen, trago saliva pesadamente mientras veía como aquellos músculos se contraían al realizar el salto.

-con esta no podrás- Dijo Korra mientras ajustaba la altura de nuevo, sacando a la pelinegra rápidamente de su ensimismamiento, quien suspiro pesadamente, ahora la bola de hielo estaba más o menos a la altura de sus hombros, ahora necesitaba concentrarse, como buena ingeniera que era, coloco su cara de intelectual y en su mente empezó a pasar todas aquellas clases de defensa personal, recordando la técnica y escogiendo la que más le ayudaría en este salto, ella era Asami Sato y no se permitía perder tan fácil. Se colocó en posición, realizo el salto y ahí estaba, saltando como una deportista experimentada y tocando con ambos pies como decía la regla aquella improvisada bola de hielo.

Korra quedo boquiabierta no solo por como Asami había acertado de nuevo sino por los finos movimientos que vio, el cabello negro ondeo con la brisa marina y todo el cuerpo blanquecino se había movido con sincronía, estaba embobada, y solo atino a ver como aquella espectacular mujer se acercaba y besaba rápidamente sus labios

-tu turno- dijo con seducción Asami, sabiendo como distraería a Korra, no era para más, ella siempre tenía un plan.

Korra se colocó en posición pero no estaba distraída, no podía quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de Asami, se espabilo un poco y miro al frente, hizo su movimiento, pero con tal torpeza que cuando alzo los pies calculo mal la distancia, dio un giro en el aire y callo de cabeza en la arena

-Si! Lo sabía!- festejo momentáneamente Asami mientras daba un pequeño salto triunfante, luego se percató y tomo compostura de nuevo, al parecer permanecer tanto con Korra hacia que se le impregnara ciertas costumbres

-¿estás bien?- pregunto después y se sentó en la arena junto con Korra que sobaba su cabeza

-Solo con el orgullo magullado – contesto haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un típico berrinche de niña pequeña

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian" pensó para si la ingeniera, mientras se acercaba a Korrar y la besaba con euforia, un beso un poco salvaje, luego cuando los pulmones les falto el aire, bajo por la barbilla de su novia y empezó a dar pequeños besos y lamida en el cuello de la morena

-ahora quiero mi premio- ronroneo mientras se inclinaba y se aprisionaba a la morena

Definitivamente Asami era la Reina de los juegos y ni siquiera Korra el Avatar podía contra ella


	3. Chapter 3

**Oneshot para la semana Korrasami 2016**

 **Día 3 – Colegio**

-¿Está hablando enserio?- La voz de Korra sonaba preocupada, estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas en la gran mesa que albergaba a los grandes de Ciudad Republica, estaba en medio de una reunión donde los dirigentes y empresarios decidían que rumbo tomaría la ciudad, Korra miraba fijamente a Raiko quien de igual forma le miraba igual, Asami a su vez estaba sentada al pie de su novia y sonreía tratando de contener la risa.

-como lo escucho Avatar – empezó a decir Raiko haciendo hincapié en la palabra "Avatar" – las escuelas de Ciudad Republica están repletas de maestros que necesitan su guía- dijo en forma de burla, este hombre en definitiva le encantaba poner de mal humor a Korra.

Korra se sentó derrotaba y tomaba el puente de su nariz, lo que le estaban pidiendo, era ir a las escuelas de ciudad republica a dictar algunos talleres a los maestros de cómo deberían controlar sus poderes y tratarse con respeto los unos con los otros, ahora que el mundo estaba en una parcial calma, le encargaban ese tipo de tareas, y la verdad no se sentía preparada para lidiar con un montón de niños.

-En las escuelas ahí tanto maestros como no maestros, yo me postulo para acompañar al Avatar en esta misión- dijo Asami para dar consuelo a su novia, puede que no pudiera quitarle todo el peso de los hombros de cargar con el bien del mundo, pero sabía que podía hacer pequeñas cosas que pudieran ayudar a Korra la joven de la tribu agua.

-bien, mañana irán a la primaria Imasu – dijo el presidente Raiko completamente sonriente mientras extendía una hoja en la mesa, que Asami tomo, - Buenas suerte chicas- dijo por fin y luego acabo la reunión, todos salieron, pero Korra permaneció recostada en la mesa ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Quedando al fin solo ella y Asami en el lugar.

-Hey… tampoco es tan malo, además yo estaré allí para defenderte de esos pequeños monstros- dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la sureña, y noto como estaba tomaba aire y lo soltaba despacio, en ese instante se preocupó, en realidad no era una tarea tan mala y no entendía por que Korra actuaba de esa manera.

Korra se incorpora despacio, y se levantó de la silla –si no hay problema- dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa y daba media vuelta –será mejor salir de aquí antes de que Lin venga a sacarnos a patadas- dijo encaminándose a la salida sin dejar a Asami tiempo de preguntar el cambio tan raro en su actitud.

Asami pensó en ese momento que Korra la acompañaría todo el día, pero esta prefirió irse a la mansión dejando a Asami en Industrias Futuro, en la noche la actitud de Korra no cambio, se acostaron como de costumbre pero poco o nada no hablaba, Asami se estaba preocupando pero prefirió no encarar a la morena, pensó sencillamente que sería solo un mal día.

Al día siguiente ya iban de camino a la escuela en el satomovil de Asami

-¿Te encuentras bien?- decidió preguntar al fin, al ver que la sureña no cambiaba su comportamiento, ahora parecía que Korra estaba molesta de verdad por algo

-si todo bien- respondió quedamente mientras miraba perdida por la ventanilla, eso preocupo más a Asami, desde que salieron de la reunión Korra no había respondido más que con monosílabos

-Si es por querer acompañarte a esto, en serio lo siento, no pensé que lo tomaras como algo malo, solo quería ayudarte- dijo sin apartar la vista del camino, se empezó a sentir mal por el hecho de no haber ayudado al Avatar y más bien hacer que estuviera tan decaída

-no te preocupes, en realidad aprecio que estés aquí conmigo- respondió Korra poso su mano en el muslo de Asami y le regalo una sonrisa, la pelinegra sabía que era forzada pero no quería hostigarla.

Korra empezó a hablar más durante el trayecto, pero Asami sabía perfectamente que la morena no estaba bien y solo estaba ocultando algo, la molesto un poco y le iba a poner fin pero llegaron a la escuela, si quería saber la verdad tendría que esperar al final del día para hacerlo.

Las dos se bajaron y emprendieron su camino, llegaron a la rectoría y enseguida un montón de estudiantes se ponían en fila en el patio de la escuela.

-les presento al Avatar Korra y a la señorita Asami Ceo de Industrias Futuro, ellas darán el taller y espero se comporten bien- anunciaba la directora antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en su despacho, dejando a Asami y a Korra a cargo de 20 niños.

-bien niños, listos para un día de emoción con el Avatar?!- dijo muy entusiasmada Korra mientras lanzaba llamas al cielo, los niños gritaron emocionados y siguieron corriendo a la sureña a uno de los prados que tenía la escuela, dejando atrás a una muy confundida Asami por el cambio tan abrupto de la morena.

Korra estuvo todo el día jugando muy animadamente con los niños, se desenvolvía con soltura, hasta parecía que era su ambiente, estaba realmente contenta, mientras Asami aprovechaba los momentos de descanso para hablar con los pequeños, indicarles por que debía ser respetuosos, como los no-maestros eran igual de habilidosos que los maestros y además conto una que otra historia del equipo Avatar, el día se pasó volando, todos la escucharon atentos.

Korra parecía estar sumamente feliz de estar todo el día jugando con los niños, el momento de despedirse llego y llegando consigo regaños de algunos padres por algunos infantes que no querían separarse del Avatar o de la CEO, y nuevamente estaban subiendo al satomovil para regresar a la mansión.

Asami iba contenta, hablando animadamente sobre lo sucedido en el día, pero Korra callo en su semblante de antes y solo respondía monosílabos mientras miraba por la ventana, girando completamente su rostro, Asami estaba ahora realmente confundida y molesta, freno el satomovil en seco.

-Ahora me quieres decir cuál es tu problema? –pronunció molesta la joven Sato, estaba cansada de los repentinos cambios de la morena, la cual solo paso su mano por su rostro y volteo sonriente

-No sucede nada tranquila- dijo con una falsa sonrisa, y Asami se le paso todo el enojo que tenía, pues notaba rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos

-hey que tienes- dijo ya en un tono preocupado, Korra quería hacerle frente, decirle que no pasaba nada, pero no aguantaba esa mirada inquisitiva, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

-es que….- titubeo mientras apartaba la vista, pero una blanquecina mano la tomo del mentó y la obligo a mirar a su acompañante – me siento mal por que…..nuestra familia nunca estará completa- dijo al fin casi en un susurro.

Asami lo comprendió de inmediato y sintió un nudo en su garganta, se acercó y abrazo fuerte a su novia, sabía que no podrían tener hijos, no iban a tener una etapa de embarazo, pero esa no era la única forma – lo resolveremos- dijo apretando más a la sureña entre sus brazos –hallaremos la forma cuando estemos listas para ese paso- siguió diciendo en el tono más seguro que pudo, se separó un poco tomando el rostro de Korra entre sus manos – te aseguro que tendremos una familia, y tendremos que cuidar de uno o dos niños- le regalo una sonrisa y pudo ver como los ojos se encendían al nombrar la palabra "dos" –¿queda entendido?- dijo a modo de orden, en un tono falsamente serio, Korra solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

Entonces sellaron ese pacto con un beso, profundo y cariñoso


	4. Chapter 4

**Para la semana KorrAsami 2016**

 **Día 4 – Mudarse juntas**

Desde el día que habían regresado juntas de sus vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, Korra intercambiaba sus noches entre la Isla de los nómadas aire y la mansión Sato, por ello empezó a dejar prendas de ropa en la mansión, y aun así tenía que cargar cosas de uso diario de lado a lado.

-¿Asami as visto mi planeador?- gritaba Korra revisando por toda la sala de la mansión

-no lo trajiste ayer - dijo con serenidad Asami mientras se sentaba despreocupada en el brazo del gran sillón.

-arrgg no puedo creer que lo dejara- gruño molesta la morena mientras se sentaba en el suelo cruzando sus piernas y brazos, haciendo su típico puchero.

Pero a Asami no le parecía nada extraño, ya había pasado cinco veces en que la morena olvidaba algo en el templo durante la última semana, sin contar con el hecho de que cada vez iba menos a la isla, la pelinegra había pensado en muchas ocasiones decirle a Korra que se mudara definitivamente, pero eso la impacientaba, en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionaría, y también tenía miedo a que conviviendo juntas las cosas se pusieran tensas, pero a estas alturas, en realidad era lo único que quería.

-Korra….- la llamo, en un tono de voz que alarmo a la sureña quien de inmediato se sentó al lado de Asami.

-¿Paso algo malo?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué pasa?... – empezó a indagar preocupada pues pocas veces había oído que la voz de la heredera temblara de esa manera - ¿Estas enferma?, ¿paso algo en la empresa?...- Korra seguía indagando sin cesar.

-Korra ya!- dijo aturdida Asami y Korra calló de inmediato, la pelinegra paso su delicada mano por el muslo de su novia tranquilizándola, no sabía cómo Korra lograba dramatizar absolutamente todo, nunca sabia como iba a reaccionar, eso le encantaba pero en ese instante le aterraba.

\- bueno es que yo…- dudo por un instante, pero levanto su vista y vio esos ojos como el mar denotaban preocupación, y en ese momento pensó en todo lo que había pasado junto a Korra, y como ella casi la pierde en una ocasión, ella era el Avatar y tarde que temprano su viva estaría en riesgo de nuevo. Se decidió, no volvería a perder más tiempo.

-pensaba en que, sería mejor que te mudaras definitivamente aquí- dijo esto y aparto la vista al suelo y se mordió los labios esperando cualquier reacción por parte de la sureña, el silencio se extendió la habitación y Asami estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo para nunca regresar, su corazón latía rápido.

-pensé que nunca me lo pedirías!- por fin reacciono una muy efusiva Korra, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de la ingeniera, muy contenta tomo a Asami de la cadera y la levanto por los aires dando vueltas riendo llena de alegría.

A Asami le costó un poco de tiempo digerir toda la efusividad de Korrar, pero en un breve instante se contagió completamente de ella, rio mientras daba vueltas y finalmente las dos cayeron con delicadeza en la alfombra del suelo, las dos se quedaron allí mirando el techo por un instante, Korra se giró para ver el rostro de su novia.

-no sabes cuánto me place el saber que quieres estar conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro ganándose una sonrisa de aquellos labios rojos que tanto le gustaban , luego el rostro de la sureña se puso serio, y se levantó de repente, mirando hacia abajo a Asami.

-pero te advierto alto- dijo con una seriedad penetrante mientras señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente – tú le dirás a Tenzin – dijo por ultimo estallando en risas y saliendo a correr

-no Korra esa es tu responsabilidad- grito levantándose de inmediato persiguiendo a Korra por toda la mansión –no te puedes escapar de esto- decía mientras daba le daba alcance.

-y tendremos un estanque de patos tortuga- decía Korra mientras saltaba haciendo aire control y escapaba de nuevo de la pelinegra –y un osornitorrinco- decía entre risas mientras utilizaba más aire control para despeinar a la pelinegra.

-claro que no! – ahora era Asami la que se divertía, aun intentando dar alcance a la morena, siendo imposible por su abuso del manejo de los elementos.

-también quiero un gato!- grito Korra saltando de pared en pared

-¿Qué? Korra eso ni siquiera existe!- definitivamente Asami nunca se cansaría de esa poderosa Avatar que a solas no era más que una niña inquieta.


End file.
